It Had to Happen Sometime
by Fuji S
Summary: Elric-cest. Curiousity does come and when it does can Ed handle it?


**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. It belongs to it's creator and goodness isn't he so lucky. ^^;;; I wrote this story for my friend Wetheril. I hope your satisfied by the Al/Ed category. 

**Author Note:****wetheril** Still has to Beta Read this. Please excuse the horrendous problems in grammar and spelling thank you.

**Title:** It Had to Happen Sometime  
**Anime**: FMA  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings: **Elrics-cest  
**Status**: Complete

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

It was one day in the Hughes Household when it happened both Al and Ed were staying over for one or two nights in order to read some of the library books that belong to Mars Hughes.   
  
At the time Al and Ed had met a very pregnant wife Glacia and through it all Al had been puzzled and even strangely entranced by everything regarding pregnancy. So one night while Al and Ed had lain in one room that was graciously provided to them by Glacia the metallic boy had voice his question.  
  
"Ne Nii-san."  
  
An yawn came from Ed as he turned around to look at his brother. "What is it?"  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Al whispered even though it was a bit futile since the voice echoe through the helmet and armor making it seem louder then usual in the night.   
  
Ed blinked several times and sat up, "What?"   
  
"You heard me." Al said as he too sat up, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
"I don't know." Ed stated his face flushing, signifying that he had a vague clue, after all he had once asked his mother that before Al was little and what his mother told him didn't seem to compute correctly. So it was one day that he and baby Al whom was crawling at the time heard wailing from outside their window.   
  
At the time Al was too young to figure out things he just gurgles at his brother, though for Ed he was purely fascinated. And it seems by getting caught by his mother from watching those felines in mating season, he ended up learning more about the birds and bees at an early age.   
  
Now he truly regreted knowing something about the birds and bees even though he had no choice in the matter and by what his mother told him seem rather far fetch when he was young. Though he probably could go with the falsified version. "I think it was the stroke that brings the baby."  
  
"Then why is Glacia-san with a baby then?" Al somehow manage to crawl silently to his brother, sometimes Ed wonder how much control Al had to not make a racket in that body of his. "I am interested in how they make it not when it is deliver Nii-san."  
  
This earned more choking sounds from Ed as he clamor backwards and felt the wall behind him. His cheeks turned red and he could almost imagine his little brother with those curious baby carmel eyes in human form crawling to him. Shutting his eyes he fisted his hands onto the blankets around him. For so long he wished for his brother in his human form, for many years and many moons had he hated himself with a passionate guilt for the failed experiment.   
  
"Nii-san are you listening to me?" Al's voice persistantly called to him.  
  
Ed could feel those eyes of his brother on him, even though he knew it was only metal there, sometimes he could see his brother's soul shining like a beacon from the holes of that helmet. Sometimes everytime he watches his brother move it was almost as if the soul there was hanging by a threat and now his brother was growing up it seems mentally.   
  
Al's curiousity was stimulated and he wanted to know, he wanted to understand biology in the most basic fashion even though he did not have that body of flesh anymore. Sometimes Ed wonder if his brother would feel desire feel urges like he did when he grew. Though he sincerely doubt it since his brother had no need or want for food anymore, though his curiousity and desire to consume emotions were evident.   
  
Sometimes Ed wonder if his brother ever felt resentful that he was cheated out of a body and sometimes he dread the thoughts of his brother's soul disappearing form that metal form. Yet why was he so against his brother knowing what little he knew about sex and how babies were made?  
  
After all-his brother seen death, blood, gore, he weep even without tears. That was enough to learn the next step toward human evolution wasn't it? -Or- Was it because he was selfish and didn't want his brother to change? For change was something that would happen true, but he didn't want that brightly lit light of his brother's soul to fade even one bit.   
  
That was why his heart soften whenever Al requested anything it wasn't because of guilt, but sometimes he wonder if it was healthy for him to obesses about his brother so much.   
  
"Al why do you want to know this?"  
  
Al tilted his head to the right almost as if in thought, "Cause I want to know--cause I want to understand how things exist just like how I was born." The voice took on a deeper quality of age and tiredness, "Cause I want to know the meaning to life so I want to know Nii-san please tell me."  
  
Again Ed could feel those eyes glimmer hot melted carmel calling tugging on his heart, he could never deny that Al was his weak spot. He could never deny that the love he felt for Al when he was beside him and held him for the first time was something he could live without. "Alright -Al- I'll tell you."  
  
"Honto Ni?" Al clapped his hands with chldish glee like someone that would recieve a present from his brother. It made Ed's heart tremble in anxiety of ever losing that sight of his brother in happiness for Al was a kind soul, he wasn't one to take on the harshness of society let alone the way the world would run.   
  
Al was a being that was pure and good, sometimes that could be exploited to the use of those that were cruel and greedy. -Yet- inwardly Ed knew it would only be time before his brother would know truths in the world of men and their deeds, but for not things were a game for Al, and that was fine with Ed. "It begins with love Al."  
  
Then again it didn't mean that Ed wouldn't keep most things in pale pink roses a bit for his brother. After all he was the eldest and he had a most unbrotherly love for his little otouto. Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss, especially for the blind and faithful.   
  
"Love really Nii-san?"  
  
"Aa--there is love and then when the two people are together they join their bodies and there is a bright light and then a baby has been gifted to the lady and she becomes a mother."  
  
"SUGOI!!" Al chimes out happily, "It is like Transmutation!"  
  
Ed clenches his hands into the blanket trying to not reach out to caress the metal of his brother's head. "Aa--the best type Al the best type." His heart weeped at these gestures he wanted to shower on his brother so badly like he did when they were younger.  
  
How he wanted to feel the flesh underneath his lips when they were younger and innocent to the world as he gave a good night kiss to that sweet innocent baby face. And how he weeped inwardly to see those glistening amber gold orbs peek from underneath lid with love and trust.   
  
So much he wanted so little he would ask and yet now he wanted so badly to hold onto that soul of his brother and hug it for all it was worth. The blood in his veins pounded as he felt this strong desire and almost as if his thoughts were jerked out he felt cold hard fingers brush his cheeks.   
  
"Sometimes I think nii-san I love you the most." Then almost as if he could read his older brother's mind the soul inside the can smiled brightly, "I guess that is why I can't leave. Oyasumi nii-san and with a graceful move Al was underneath his blanket and Ed was left with a warm feeling inside.   
  
'Al--'  
  
Owari  
  
**Character List**  
_Elrics:_  
Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)  
Alphonse Elric  
Trisha Elric (mother)  
Hohenheim Elric (? check spelling)  
  
_Military:_  
Fuhrer (not sure his name, though i think it was given somewhere?)  
Colonel Roy Mustang (Flame Alchemist)  
Brigadier General Basque Gran (Iron Blood Alchemist)  
Major Alex Armstrong (Strong Arm Alchemist)  
Lieutenant Colonel Hughes ---  
First Lieutenant Liza Hawkeye  
Second Lieutenant John Havoc  
  
_Seven Deadly Sins: (so far)_  
Lust  
Gluttony  
Envy  
  
_Others:_  
Winly Rockbell  
Aunt Pichiko Rockbell  
_  
Hughe's Family:_  
Glacia (wife)  
Alicia (daughter)  
Mars (Husband)


End file.
